Book One: Firefly
by mani3em
Summary: Hotaru is a girl who was born in the fire nation with the ability to bend but kept a secret. Orphaned at three, General Iroh took her into the kingdom as a servant. She has no memory of her parents but is determined to find out what happened to them. She escapes the kingdom to venture out and find her truths.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the royal children played around the garden, knowing I could never join them. You would think because I'm part of the fire nation I would live my childhood happily, but I am a servant. I was three when I was taken in, an orphan, uncle Iroh brought me to the kingdom. He said he'd taken a liking to me after I burped fire and set his robe ablaze. Since then I've worked in the kitchen, and for Azula as her right maid. I'd love to play with them but it's just hopeful wishes. Although today I am happy because I turn eleven and the women in the kitchen always bake me a sweet delicious cake!

"Hotaru! Time to come to the kitchen we have to prepare for dinner!"

I ran quickly to the head maid. "Hello, do you know what today is Miss Saki?"

"Yeah today Is the royal families big dining."

I paused for a moment,"Oh yeah I get it" I said sarcastically winking at Miss Saki then returning to my duties.

Later that night I had to prepare Azula for bed, There was still no cake and I was already devastated as well as pissed. Did they forget about me? Uncle Iroh was away at war and I knew he'd bring me a gift like he brought Princess Azula and Prince Zuko. He did last time, Anyways I did not want to deal with azula I know I just can't take it. When Uncle Iroh brought me a necklace from the earth kingdom Azula broke it. Although I don't dare tell her that Iroh is like a father to me and he brought me that necklace. I did make a big mistake when she broke it, I nearly burned down her room, since then I've been forced to serve her in order for me not to get banished, mabye even killed. It was written down as an accident of course and I've regretted it ever since.

Azula walks in not acknowledging my presence. I proceeded to prep her for bed. Prince Zuko walks in. "hey Azula have you seen my hair pin?" says Zuko. "Of course not brother why would I know where such a thing is?" Azula replies. as I was taking off her bracelet my nail scratched her arm. I gasped and closed my eyes as she raised her hand. To my surprise I did not get stuck. I opened my eyes and Zuko caught her hand. "You shouldn't hit others it was clearly and accident." said Zuko, I fell to my knees " please forgive me princess Azula it was an accident." I begged. " Yeah Yeah, leave my sight."she said, I dipped out of the room quietly but fast. I knew just that could have had me banished.

The next day I saw prince Zuko and wanted to thank him. He wasn't with his mother, I saw my chance, ran up to him, and bowed my head," I just wanted to thank you for yesterday" He looked at me kindly with a gentle smile that you wouldn't expect from a fire prince. "oh no, don't worry about it- Azula yelled " Zuko where are you?!" "Oh no" He said, He took my hand and we ran into a corner with bushes. Out of breath I asked "did you have to take me with you?" "Oh right I'm sorry" he replied, realizing who I was talking to I bowed my head, " OH no, I'm sorry I shouldn't have questioned you" I said.

"If your really sorry I know how you can repay me." Prince Zuko said with a huge grin

I raised a brow. "well I'll have to do it because I'm a servant."  
"Great!" he exclaimed. "Go to the festival with me, I've never been to one and my mother thinks I'm in my room to study."

~I've never been to a festival before and I get to go with a prince, isn't this supposed to be in like a book or something, whatever I'll just go with the flow~ I thought to myself

" sure I'll go." I replied, He pulled back the bushes and there was a small hole in the palace wall. We went through and we ran to the festival.

It was beautiful and it was a sight I knew would be hard to see again, I stared at the weird dragon masks, "Do you want one?" Zuko asked.

"No no I couldn't" I replied, " Can I have the red one and the green?" Zuko asked the clerk.

"Thanks" I replied unsure of what to say. green is my favorite color I wondered if it was a coincidence that he picked that one.

We walked to a field to watch the fireworks. we both awed in amazement.

"They are so spectacular!" I screamed and jumped. I saw him looking at me crazy.

"what?" I said, "Nothing" he replied turning his head quickly then turning bright red.

"Are you okay? Can you breathe?" I asked. "No I'm fine" he replied without eye contact

I then grabbed his head shaking back and forth " are you sure?!" I screamed while on top of him, then all a sudden we rolled down a hill by a little stream. Two guys were across the stream and it seemed as if we rolled upon a situation we did not want to be in,

"Hey!" one of the men yelled we began to ran but a big man blocked our sprint.

"Wow! they'll sell for lots look at the girl what a beauty." the man said, Zuko attempted to do a fire kick but, I don't know what in the world it was, the man grabbed his leg and hung him upside down, "oh we got ourselves a bender!" The man threw zuko against a tree and I screamed, " Do you know who you're launching that's the Prince of the fire nation. The man laughed. "That's the prince? Some prince he can't even properly fire bend." the man said while everyone joined him in laughter. I ran to Zuko, "If he is the prince he'll sell for even more amongst other nations." the man continued, I was angry... no furious. I opened my mouth to let out this heat and anger, A huge flame blew. I didn't hear anymore laughs. all of there mouths were dropped.

"Let's get outta' here!" one man yelled, they all ran away.

"Zuko are you okay?" I said worried holding his hand, he snatched it away.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said "how'd you do that? Do you train a lot."

"Oh that" I said with a false laugh, " I don't train that doesn't happen all the time, I don't even know any techniques, I just can't control it when I'm angry, how dare they!"

I helped him up and I looked all around us there were green lights everywhere.

"Fireflies" I said. "They're so beautiful."

"Yea they usually are attracted to fire, you must've called them here." Zuko replied.

" I called such a beautiful light?" I said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, oh I'm sorry that reminds me, I can't believe I spent all this time without asking, Hello I'm Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, what's your name?" Zuko said grinning " Hello I am Hotaru of the Fire Nation" I said. "Wow that's a huge coincidence." he replied. "What is?" I asked confused.

"Well Hotaru means Firefly."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiding behind the statue, I did not want to meet him today. Yesterday that man said I was pretty. As I stared at my reflection in the water, How could he think such a thing? This long brown hair, way to wavy and curly to be considered beautiful. Instead of the straight black you would see normally in the fire nation. And geez my tan skin was barely fair, I would rather have pale skin like snow. and look at my eyes they do not burn of brown or hazel like of the fire nation but are more of a blue/green feeling. How can I be consider beautiful? On top of that I'm short, I'll probably never have long sexy legs. I lifted up my skirt to flaunt my stubbiness. But was interrupted by an arguement in the Garden, I hid.

"where is my mother!" Zuko demanded. "Where did she go!" Tears in his eyes he did not get a reply. Prince Ozai just hung his head down sadly. I quickly left the situation, Where could Zuko's mother had gone? Later it rung around the kingdom that Firelord Azulon had passed.

I went to my room in the maid courters and it made me think, I wonder How my mother was, was she beautiful? was she a bender? even my father, what was he like? I don't have a mother to comb my hair and tell me everything was alright, why did they just leave me. That day surprisingly, hatred had not filled my heart but instead it was curiosity. When Uncle Iroh comes back from war I will ask him more about how he found me.

A few days later Prince Ozai was crowned Firelord upon Firelord Azulon's dieing wish.

Weeks had passed and I still have not spoken to Zuko he seemed to always be training and studying. I Finally finishd my chores today and lately I've been struck with this new found confidence. I saw him walking down the corridors and I grab him and swung him around the corner.

"Hi" I said, "Oh hello, hotaru" he replied.

"I have something I want to show you." I took him into a sprint back to the hole in the wall to escape.

" Hotaru! I can't leave I have responsibilities to attend to." Zuko demanded.

"What responsibilities?!" I said. "Studying away so you don't have to feel anything." I took his arm and led him out.

before you know it we were in front of a fire bending academy for the less fortunate children.

"I can't afford to go to school and study like others" I said, " but a master at this school said he'd train me for free"

we went into the school and the rustic building seemed like it was going to fall apart, there was burnt wood outside in the feild and training dummies.

" Hotaru! I'm glad you could make it!"..."Wait a second" he stared at Zuko."Those clothes are of the royal family, are you the prince?" said the man.

"Oh... Yes!" Zuko said embarrisingly hoping no one heard.

"Well my school shows no mercy to anyone when it comes to my training, Welcome" The man bowed at Zuko as well as the rest of the students bowing at us.

"My name is Master Su-yee." he said "follow me." we went to the field.

"Hotaru I'd like to introduce you to Master Yori, I have instructed her to teach you the different form before we learn actual fire bending." Master Su-yee said. Yori lead me across the feild and I began my lesson. I was falling all over the place and I realized I looked as stupid as Zuko few weeks ago.

"Now Zuko, Show me your forms and what you have learned." Master Su-yee said.

Zuko inhaled and exhaled, When he began it was like it was a different him. His tactics were almost flawless and the fire was way more radiant. It was like I saw a feirce dragon. Everyone stopped and stared and were amazed. Master just grinned, "You did very well" Master Su-yee complimented him.

when it was time to leave my butt was sore from all the falling. I stared at Zuko wondering how? How can he improve with such little time?

"Zuko you were amazing, in four weeks you learned so much." I said with envy.

"I just have to be better, that was horrible I have to get stronger, I need to find my mom." Zuko said.

I didn't know what to say so we walked the rest of the way back to the kingdom in silence, He walked straight ahead while I would look at the side of his face. Zuko has changed a little.

When we got to the kingdom and slid through the hole we told eachother goodnight and split ways. I need to be stronger, I need to find out about my past, I feel like I'm missing apart of myself. I stared out my window and watched the fireflies in the old garden around the servants courters.

The next day I went back to the training school. Zuko coudn't come too often because of his duties as prince. I continued to attend the school and it's been almost a year, as I walked into the school Master Yori told me she had a dance she thought would be perfect for me and would be danced at the royal palace's next party. She said they had chosen this school and if I did good we could get sponsered.

"It's called the dance of the firefly." Miss Yori said. "I would love for you to do it, it suits you

"I feel kind of nervous but I'd love to learn it." i replied, That day we began learning the dance. I've gotten better with my fire bending and I felt as though I flowed good with the dance and song. Two weeks later it was the day of the royal party. I didn't tell Zuko of it because I wanted to surprise him. We talked almost everyday about little things and fire bending. I made sure to not get too attached because he his a prince and I am a servant, I never told him about my past or my goals but I enjoyed our conversations every once in a while.

I was nervous but Miss Yori came to dress me in my clothes. They were beautiful and had a flowery green and red pattern. It was a robe type dress with pants under it for my jumps. It was surprisingly light. My hair was tied up into a bun with a green and red pen. My make up was red lip with a wing on my eyes. I did not see myself in that mirror, it was like I was a different person, then the nerves hit my stomach.

"Mis Yori, I don't think I could do this, I look ridiculous." I said.

"Hotaru you look beautiful, and are you going to let all that training go to waste." she protested.

I thought for a second "No", I responded.

"Ok then it's time." she said.

I stood behind a curtain on stage with fan in hand. The curtain was unveiled and there were high class people everywhere. What if I mess up? I thought. Then the music began. I lifted one arm then the other. My energy was flowing through me. I began the dance and my fire was brilliant. In the corner of my eye I saw Zuko and I couldn't help but smile. My fire was even bigger and brighter. It was almost time for the finale and I felt so happy. I felt a color, the color of the firefly. My fire was even bigger even brighter as it went over the audience it was... it was, green? The audience looked more surprised then I was. I bowed and applause was ringing in my ears. I couldn't feel my legs, I walked backstage.

"what was that Hotaru?" Miss Yori and master Su-yee said simoutanuously.

"You gave your fire a color, not many fire benders can do that." She said.

"I see great promise in you Hotaru." Master Su-yee said.

I was excalated to the point of no return, I could make a light like the green firefly. A lot of fire bending teachers for the higher class kids came up to me and threw compliments in my faces. I couldn't really fire bend and I don't know how I did it. I thought if I could fire bend will I mean something to someone, will I be noticed? I was searching around the party while people were dancing, drinking, and eating. Then I saw uncle Iroh, I knew I couldn't run up and hug him in front of all these people but surprisingly he came to me, scooped me up into his arms into a big hug.

" I am so proud of you, where have you been learning how to fire bend?" he said.

"at a school uncle" I replied. I hugged him tightly and tears welled up in my eyes, i knew they were tears of sadness because they were salty. I knew I couldn't be happy even though he was here because He had lost his son.

"Uncle," I said. "I missed you a lot,"

"I missed my sweet firefly too." he said, "I got you a present from my trip, I'll give it to you later."

we split ways because he had to talk to "important people" and then I saw Zuko.

"Prince Zuko" I said while bowing. He grabbed my hand and took me outside.

"You danced beautifully" he said. "Would you have a dance with me now."

he took my arm and swung me around. His hand was in mine while his other hand was on my lower back. I felt extremely uncomfortable. But somehow I did not mind it. I was turning twelve this year and he was already twelve. So i should grow up a little right. he stared me in my eyes, but that I did mind. i turned my head to avert his gaze. Then I saw Azula. I pulled away from him, but he pulled my back in.

"do you not ant to dance with me." He said.

My hand laid on his chest and I felt even more uncomfortable. I looked back and Azula was gone, Had I imagined it?

"Oh no it's not that." I said nervously.

"well good." He replied

we danced close for a bit but then I knew it was time for me to go. we parted ways and I went back to my room. I played with my fire a bit and I could not get it to turn green, the flame flickered in my hand and I did this until I drifted to sleep.


End file.
